Esa mirada
by RusherloveKogan
Summary: Esa mirada tuya, me hace feliz cada día, no pensé que llegaría, el momento de tu amor, porque en serio me hace el mejor. Junto a la pasión te has vuelto indispensable, y aunque no sea pensable, que eres deseable, por siempre seras confiable, en mi corazón.


_**Hey!**_

¿Cómo están? Yo creo que muy ausente en mis fics, pero pronto me recuperare con los fics de BTR y el de Zoey 101 y obviamente el de El manual de Ned, aunque también subiré otro long-fic de ellos, pero no sé si será ahora o después.

El punto es que vengo con otro one-shot.

Disfruten.

* * *

_**Esa mirada.**_

Otra vez estoy en mi habitación con esa persona especial. Creo que es el único lugar en donde la pasamos y al menos ahora, estoy feliz con eso. El sudor corre por mi espalda y mi torso principalmente.

Otras tantas gotas recorren mi rostro, mientras agitadamente sigo dando estocadas en contra de mi amor, dándonos placer a ambos.

-Ned.- Gritaba con todas sus fuerzas Billy, como cada noche que le hacia el amor. Escucharlo, me ponía aún más caliente y tenía la necesidad de hacerlo disfrutar mejor, pero creo que ahora ya no será posible, estoy por terminar.

-Billy.- Dije muy agitado. Ahora si estaba por terminar. En su rostro, pude ver el reflejo de la luz de luna, que nos golpeaba directamente, al estar por completo a oscuras en la habitación y el tener las ventanas abiertas de par en par.

Di mi última estocada y en su rostro pude ver la gran satisfacción y eso me hacía sentir mi orgasmo con más fuerza.

Salí de su interior lentamente para luego dejarme caer encima de su cuerpo, como cada noche al terminar de hacer el amor.

-¿Te gusto?- Pude preguntar con la voz demasiado agitada, todavía no me recuperaba, mientras que él se le veía de lo más normal, me sentía estúpido por estar tan cansado.

-Por supuesto que sí Ned, siempre lo haces muy bien.- Me dijo dándome un beso en los labios.

Quedamos pronto en la posición de siempre, yo recostado en la cama de manera normal, mientras que Billy estaba acurrucado en mi torso, abrazándome con fuerza.

-¿En serio te gusta?- Ahora estaba más tranquilo. Tenía algo de frío por el viento que golpeaba nuestros cuerpos, era leve, pero al estar por completo desnudos, aumentaba esa sensación.

Lo dejaba de sentir o al menos lo ignoraba por dos razones, primero Billy nos cubrió con una sábana blanca, y la segunda, era el mismo Billy que me trasmitía calor desde su gran cuerpo.

-¿Por qué no me crees?- Me pregunto. Creo que yo también estaría frustrado por que, cada noche que hacemos el amor, o sea a diario, me preguntaran lo mismo.

-Solamente quiero que aumentes mi ego.- Dije haciendo un puchero al que contesto con una risa.

-De acuerdo.- Me dijo y luego se sintió un gran silencio, que la verdad me incómodo. Pensé que diría algo, que aumentaría mi ego, o algo parecido pero se quedó en silencio, seguramente era para hacerme sufrir un rato.- Es lo más maravilloso que me has hecho desde que nos conocemos.- Bueno, al fin aumento algo mi ego.

-¿Qué te gusta de mí?- La verdad, nunca, durante los tres años desde que estamos juntos Billy y yo, le había preguntado aquello.

-¿Hasta ahora me lo preguntas?- Creo que si noto el gran lapso de tiempo en que tarde preguntar.

-Lo siento, pero hasta ahora me importa saber,- La verdad, creo que mi respuesta sonó mejor en mi mente.

-¿Hasta ahora te importa? ¿Antes no te importaba o qué?- Y aquí vamos, lo calmare, siempre se pone algo histérico por cualquier cosa, pero ahora ya se manejarlo mejor que la primera vez que me ocurrió.

-Billy.- Le dije, pasando mi mano por su espalda, para terminar en su trasero.- Sabes que hasta ahora me preocupe, no pensé que me amarías por tanto tiempo.- Lo dije en un tono seductor, cerca de su oreja, ahora lo tenía asegurado todo.

-Tienes razón.- Me dijo, parecía como si disfrutara de eso. Tal vez, y por eso se ponía histérico, le gustaba mi manera de tranquilizarlo, aunque si el me lo pidiera seguramente siempre lo trataría así.- Lo siento por ponerme así.- Con su dedo índice comenzó a dibujar círculos en mi cuello, eso me enloquecía y al parecer, lo había descubierto como para hacerme sufrir y disfrutar al mismo tiempo.

-No has respondido.- Le dije, mientras miraba directamente a sus ojos y luego, depositaba un leve y rápido beso en su frente, para darle algo de confianza.- ¿Qué es lo que te gusta de mí?-

Me miraba algo nervioso, creo que estaba pensando muy seriamente su respuesta.

-Lo que más me gusta es…- Su mano fue bajando lentamente, hasta llegar a mi entrepierna, a mi miembro.- La parte "Big" de tu cuerpo.- Me sonroje, por la manera en que lo dijo, además me comenzaba a excitar de nuevo a causa de esa mano, que no se dejaba de mover ni de acariciarme.

-¿En serio es lo que más te gusta?- Me sentía bien por ello, pero estaba seguro que tenía muchas más cualidades que un gran pene.

-Por supuesto que si.- Billy no quitaba su mano, creo que aumento la velocidad. De pronto alejo su mano y me relaje un poco.- Pero también me gusta mucho tu rostro. Tienes una mirada de cachorro tierno.- Me sentí sonrojar, pero hice un puchero, para que sintiera que era su pequeño cachorro.- Tú cuerpo está muy bien formado, sobre todo es sexy ver tu vello- Paso su mano por mi ombligo, ahora sabía, porque siempre me acariciaba en esa parte.- Y sentirlo.- Ahora me arrepentía un poco de preguntar, pero sabía que Loomer no había terminado.- Tu personalidad es muy irónica, eres alocado pero cuando te lo propones eres la persona más seria y cursi que puedo tener cerca.- Pronto me quedaría sin sangre en mi cuerpo, toda estaba en mi rostro.- Y me gusta que te sonrojes.- Me dio un beso en los labios, si la vergüenza podía aumentar, lo hizo un quinientos por ciento.

-¿Y qué es lo que te gusta de mí?- Creo que me lo busque, la verdad no tenía algo específico que me gustara.

-No lo sé.- Comencé, con algo de fuerza, lo pude levantar, para que quedara sobre mí y nos miráramos mejor. No sé cómo lo hizo, bueno si sé, pero el punto es que cuando recuerdo, ya estaba sentado en mi miembro y no me dejaba pensar claramente, era algo para ponerme nervioso, porque se quedó sin moverse, sobre mi pene y en serio necesitaba que se moviera o que no me provocara.-Billy, por favor.- Dije, pensé que se comenzaría a mover, pero en cambio se cambió de posición, quedando sobre de mí, a pesar de mi miembro que estaba erecto, tengo un novio que me hace sufrir.

-¿No te gustaba?- Me dijo con sorna, y una sonrisa que me mataba.

-Por supuesto.- Mis manos las puse en su trasero, las pasaba suavemente, eran caricias, le estaban gustando. Se estremecía a mi contacto.- Pero también me gusta mucho tu gran trasero.- No sé de donde salió lo de "gran" pero de muchas maneras era verdad, así que no tenía nada que perder, se sonrojo, como había hecho yo anteriormente.

-Y también me gusta tu pelo.- Ahora ase mi mano por abundante cabellera y no dejaba de sonreír.- También me gusta todo tu cuerpo, eres simplemente irresistible.- Y de pronto se me ocurrió algo que no le había dicho.- Sobretodo eres muy….- Bese su cuello.- Violable.-

-¡Ned!- Me dijo bajándose de encima de mí. Por inercia, me puse yo encima de él.- ¿Cómo se te ocurre decirme eso?- Parecía algo perturbado.

-Porque es verdad.- Hice un puchero.- También me gusta tu forma de ser ruda ante todos los demás.- Me miro desconcertado.

-Hace mucho que no soy rudo, desde que somos novios.-

-Pues me gusta cuando eres rudo con los demás. Tal vez deberías de darle una golpiza a Cookie.- Dije y me miro con seriedad.

-¿Te hizo algo malo?- A pesar de que era el sumiso en el sexo, era demasiado sobreprotector.

-No, pero me gustaría verlo sufrir un rato.- Ambos nos comenzamos a reír.- Me gusta tu personalidad tímida, eres tan tierno y cursi.-

-Desde que estamos juntos, creo que iniciaste una nueva etapa cursi en mí.-

-Vamos, seguramente eras un chico cursi desde antes.- Negó con la cabeza.- Bueno, al menos sé que conozco partes de ti que nadie más conoce.-

-¡Juraría que no he estado con otro chico!- Estaba asustado.- Solamente tú me conoces desnudo.-

Comencé a reír por su confesión apresurada.- Me refería a lo emocional, pervertido.-

-¿Solamente eso te gusta?- Me pregunto, para cambiar de tema, estaba sonrojado, incluso su torso lo estaba.- Me gusta cuanto te sonrojas tanto, que todo tu cuerpo lo hace.- Y era verdad. Además siempre que le hacía un comentario romántico, a pesar de llevar siendo novios tanto tiempo, se sonrojaba y eso incluía la mayoría de su cuerpo, prácticamente todo.

-Pero lo que más me gusta y me enloquece.- Me prestaba atención.- Es esa mirada tuya. Es tan perfecta en cualquier momento. Cuando charlamos, cuando comemos, cuanto me espías en la ducha y sales corriendo.- De nuevo se sonrojo.- Cuando te hago el amor y veo lo perfecto que eres.- Di un suspiro.- Es lo que más me gusta de ti.-

_Y creo que siempre me gustara esa mirada, hasta el fin de nuestros días_

* * *

¿Qué les pareció?

Espero que les guste. ¿Se preguntaran porque he estado ausente? Principalmente… me he traumado con un par de animes y series y pues eso me consume el tiempo.

Dejen sus reviews pronto me verán más seguido, o al menos eso espero :)

Se despide…

_**RusherloveKogan.**_


End file.
